Mine
by GleekStarxx
Summary: A new kid comes to Dalton and shows an interest in Sebastian.Time for Hunter to show his possessive side Possessive!Hunter cause that's my favorite kind of Hunter. Ratings may change
1. Mine

Mine!

**I was watching Nolan Gerard Funk's song 'Break My Heart' from Spectacular! and it inspired me to write this for some reason if you have watched, isn't good! And if you haven't you should, he looks really hot in it (that's my opinion anyway ;).**

**Anyway on with the story but first, I don't own Glee (even though I wish I owned Hunter and Sebastian ;)**

_Adrian's POV_

As I walked through the halls of Dalton, I could hear singing coming through a door in the hallway. Confused, I walked up to the door and pressed my ear against it and could hear harmonising voices singing a song I didn't know.

"That's the Warblers" said a voice behind me. Startled, I turned around and came face-to-face with somebody I've never seen.

"You scared me" I told him, my heart still racing. "Sorry. My name is Trent, I'm supposed to show you around the school but looks like you beat me to it" He told me, smiling.

"You were taking a bit long, so I figured I would just show myself around" I said, smirking at him. "Yeah, sorry I was at Warbler's practice and lost track of time. You still need to be shown around?" he asked me.

"You're in the Warblers?" I said, ignoring his last question. "Yeah, can you sing?" he asked me. "Sort of, do you think they'll let me join?" I asked.

"Maybe, you'll have ask our leader, Hunter, just to warn you though he can be a bit tough on you at first, but the more you get to know him he'll be a good friend to have" He told me. "So, do want to see the rest of the school or would you prefer to keep your ear pressed against the door? " He said, with his own smirk on his face.

"Sure, can you introduce me to the Warblers later?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll introduce you at lunch but right now, I have to show you around the school so let's go" He said pulling me along with him. "I have a question to ask you first, before we begin the tour" He said.

"Ok, go ahead, ask away" I told him, suddenly curious. "Ok then, are you gay?" He asked me. Shocked at his question, I answered him, "Yes I am, is that going to be a problem?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"No, half the guys here are gay, including me" He told me. **(I don't know if Trent is gay so I made him gay). **"Now that's out of the way, let's begin our tour".

_Hunter's POV_

"Ok guys finished for today, I'll see all tomorrow" I told everyone, feeling tired after this practice. "You OK, Hunt?" asked my boyfriend. I turned around to see him looking at me, concerned.

"I'm fine Seb, just a little tired after this practice that's all", I reassured him and grabbed his hand in mine.

"We can go back to the dorm if you're feeling tired" he told me, pressing his forehead to mine. "No, I'm more hungry than tired, but I do need to go back to the dorm to get something. I'll meet you at the cafeteria, OK?"

"Ok, I'll see you then" He told me. He tried to give me a quick goodbye kiss but like always I wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, trying to get as close to him as possible and making sure he couldn't pull away.

"I thought you had to get something from the dorm, Hunt" Seb mumbled against my lips. I sighed and quickly let go of him before I do something that the public eye should not see. "Yes, I do but I'd much rather stay with you" I said, smirking at him.

He smirked back at me "Later. Love you" He said and turned around to walk out the door.

"Love you too"

Just as he was about to walk out the door I lightly smacked him on the ass. He yelped, and turned to glare at me playfully. I smiled back at him. He turned back around and headed to the Cafeteria.

I went to my dorm and grabbed my textbook and headed out the door towards the Cafeteria.

_Adrian's POV_

"Here is the Cafeteria and this concludes our tour" Trent said. We lined up and I started to fill my tray up. After we got our food, he showed me to a table at the far end of the Cafeteria and told me that this is where the Warblers sit and that they would be here soon.

"Here they come" Trent told me. I turned around to see a group of guys coming towards us and in front of them the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. He had perfectly coiffed brown hair, bright green eyes, a lean and muscular body and features like a male model.

"Who is that?" I asked mesmerized by this person. "That's Sebastian, I see that look on your face, he gets that look from everyone but no one ever gets a chance to talk to him", Trent said.

"Why is that?" I asked him, curious as to why guys stare at him but not act upon their feelings.

"Because, the last time someone approached Sebastian they ended up with a black eye and broken jaw" He told me.

"Poor guy, who did that to him?" I asked, curiously still watching Sebastian.

"Sebastian's Boyfriend, Hunter" Trent said. "Really, is this the same Hunter that is the leader of the Warblers?" I wondered.

"Yeah, when Hunter first got here, he said that he wasn't 'even remotely bi-curious' but Sebastian's speciality is turning even the straightest guy gay, It's what he does best. He used to have guys fighting over him, but now thanks to Hunter, most guys, except for us Warblers, are afraid to even glance or talk to him. They're all scared that Hunter will put them in Hospital" Trent said.

I hope he wasn't expecting his little speech to stop me from going after Sebastian. "He can't be that possessive of Sebastian, can he?" I asked.

"Oh he is, and he is willingly to prove that to anyone who doesn't believe him".

We'll see. I stood up and began walking over to Sebastian, ignoring Trent's yells telling me to come back.

"Hi there, I'm Adrian, you must be Sebastian. Nice to meet you" I said, putting on my best smile and my hand for him to shake. "That's me. Are you new here?" He asked after shaking my hand and smiling back at me.

"Yeah, I came from West Virginia. I was going to audition for the Warblers and I heard you were in the Warblers so I was wondering if you were willing to give me some pointers?" I asked him.

"Sure, I could help you out. Are you sitting with us today?"

"Yeah, Trent let me I hope that's OK"

"It's fine, has he introduced you to the other guys yet"

"No, not yet"

"Well, let me then"

We sat back down and somehow Trent ended up next to me instead of in front.

"Guys, I'd like you'd to meet Adrian. Adrian meet the Warblers". A chorus of 'heys' and 'hellos' was heard around the table.

"Hey, nice to meet you all"

"So, what would you like to know?" Sebastian asked me. "Well" I said placing my hand on his thigh firmly. He looked down at my hand on his leg. "Is something wrong?" I asked, my hand going further up his leg.

"**Yes,** there is" said an unfamiliar voice behind me. I turned my head up to look at the boy who had answered my question.

_Hunter's POV_

When I got to the cafeteria, everyone looked at me as I entered. I looked back at them confused until one of the guys on the Lacrosse team nodded his head towards the thing that had everyone attention captured.

My eyes zeroed in on Sebastian and some unknown boy seating next to each other. But that's not what caught my attention what did was that this boy had his hand on _My Boyfriend. Mine _I thought to myself_. _I immediately walked up to them.

"Is something wrong?" Unknown boy, asked Sebastian.

"**Yes,** there is" I answered his question instead.

"Hunter, it's not what you think" Sebastian reassured me.

"You were touching _My _boyfriend" I growled at him.

"_Were,_ I think I still am. If he doesn't want me to all he to do was ask" Unknown and soon _dead _boy said while moving his hand even further up Sebastian's leg getting closer to place he should be avoiding if he wanted to stay alive.

Sebastian stood up next to me. I immediately wrapped my arm around his waist and glared down at the boy, who thought that he could touch what's _mine_, _if only looks could kill._

"You're lucky Sebastian is here he is the only thing stopping me from killing you myself with my own two hands" I growled louder while tightening my grip on Sebastian.

"Hunt come on let's go, he's not worth it" Sebastian said, untangling my arm from his waist and started pulling on my hand. I turned around and re-wrapped my arm around his waist and started walking away.

"If you get tired of that possessive freak you call a boyfriend give me a call, Sebastian" I froze and Sebastian's body started to tense up.

"Hunter, don't do anything you'll regret" Sebastian said, as if sensing I was going to do something.

"Trust me Seb, I will not regret this" I whispered to him. He closed his eyes as I turned back around and headed towards the soon to be dead boy.

He smirked at as I came up to him. I smirked back.

His smirk disappeared as he saw my fist pull back hit its target. He immediately fell to floor but I wasn't done.

I jumped on him and punched anywhere I could get. He started punching me back very sloppily but he got a few good hits in. I could distinctly hear yelling in the background and Sebastian calling my name out telling me to stop.

Suddenly, I was pulled off of him by someone but I still tried to get out of whoever's grip it was my arms and legs failing about.

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND, YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER STEPPED FOOT IN THIS SCHOOL!" _I roared at him. I have never felt so angry in my entire life.

"Bring it on, you know he'll drop your insecure ass as soon as someone better comes along, like me" he yelled.

I screamed and finally was free of my capturers and charged at him. I was so close but then I was pulled back again then Sebastian appeared in front of me.

He placed his hands on either sides of my face "Hunter, you have to calm down, OK? Breathe slowly" He said, calming me down. I closed my eyes and slowed down my breathing just like he said.

"Good, you're doing well. Now come on, let's get outta here, OK?"

I breathed out through my nose "OK"

"Bye Sebastian" the boy said. I froze up again and so did Sebastian

"Ignore him" He said and turned around to face Adrian.

"By the way Adrian, I will _never _leave Hunter. Ever"

_Sebastian's POV_

After I said that to Adrian, Hunter wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out of the cafeteria. I took him to our dorm and sat him down on my bed while I went to find the first aid kit in the bathroom.

When I came back Hunter was lying down on my bed with his arm over his arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly. He sat back up and sighed but kept his face hidden from me.

"I'm sorry, I keep losing my temper" He whispered to me. "I just can't help it. Whenever I see a guy hanging around you I just think you're going choose him over me, and lose it". I sat down next to him and tried to pry his hands off his face.

"Hunter look at me" He still kept his face hidden.

"Please, I want to see your face". Finally, he took his hands off his face, where I could see a black eye starting to form and a cut on his upper lip.

I sighed, and started pulling all the things I needed. "Hunter, I don't care that you're a little possessive and get jealous easily, if anything I find it a little hot" I said, smirking at him.

He smiled at that, laughed a little and looked back at me "Of course, you do. Since when did we have a first aid kit?" He asked.

"Since you decided to get into fights with guys twice your size and can scratch up you pretty little face" I answered him.

"He was asking for it. He knew we were together, I mean, he stared at us half the night and he still hit on you"

I rolled my eyes "Hold still, this may sting a little". I started to use the disinfectant on his lip. He winced a little but otherwise, never reacted to the sting.

After I finished disinfecting it I grabbed a bandage and placed on his lip. **( I don't know what those little strips are called) **and give him an ice pack from the mini freezer we kept in our room and he took off his blazer and shoes before lying down.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked.

"No I'm good". I laid down next to him after also taking my shoes and blazer off.

"Did you mean what you said? What you told Adrian in the Cafeteria? How you would never leave me? He asked looking at me with fear and pain in his eyes.

I placed my hand on his cheek and pressed my forehead against his. "Of course, I did. You know I never say anything that isn't true. I will _never leave you_, Hunter. I promise. I love you not him."

"You promise?"

"I do" I kissed him assuredly.

_Hunter's POV_

After lying there for who knows how long Sebastian stood up put his shoes and blazer back and said "I'm going to get us something to eat. You want anything specific?"

"No. I'm fine with anything"

"Ok, see you when I get back"

"Ok"

He opened the door after I said that. I lay back down on the bed, and closed my eyes but then I remembered something.

'_Adrian' _I thought to myself.

"Sebastian, wait" I called out after him. I quickly ran through the door and found him halfway down the hallway.

"Sebastian!" I called out to him. He turned around when he heard his name. I jogged over to him.

"I'll go get something, why don't you go wait in the room until I get back?"

"Or we could together?"

"No. you go wait in room and I'll get the food"

"No. Because you might get into a brawl with Adrian again if he's there and I don't want you come back with any broken bones or for him to either. Don't want you get kicked out of school. So you go wait in the room and I'll be back soon"

"But what if he…"

"No! You're not going anywhere except back to the room. Now go."

"But…"

"Go"

"Fine. But I expect you back in 20 minutes. No more, no less"

"Fine. Now go back to the room" I turned around and headed back down the hall

"20 minutes, Seb"

I turned back around; rolling my eyes "I know "

-20 minutes later-

"Hunty, I'm home!" yelled out Sebastian.

I ran back into the room from the bathroom "You're back. Was he there? Did he hit on you? Do I need to kill someone? Please say yes!" I exclaimed.

I saw him roll his eyes as he placed our dinner on my desk "No Hunter, he was not there, so you cannot kill anyone, Ok?" I pouted and he turned around just in time to see me.

"You're actually pouting?" He said, surprised.

"No. Now what did you get me?"

"I got you a sweet chilli chicken sandwich and a turkey one for me, along with some water to drink and cookies".

"Yum" We dug into our meals, I didn't even realise how hungry I was. Once we finished we pushed our beds together so we weren't squished together on Seb's bed.

We lay down, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes until I remember something. I turned my whole body to face Sebastian.

"Seb do you know what time it is?" He turned his head towards then looked at his watch.

"It's 9:00pm, why?"

I ran my hand down his front and stopped just at the top of his pants and looped two fingers into his belt loops and pulled him closer.

"It's Later" I reminded him, smirking.

"It is, isn't? Well, let's not waste time" He replied with a smirk of his own on his face.

I rolled us over so that I was on top and pressed my lips to his.

**I don't think there will be any more possessive Hunter for a while. Maybe chapter 3 there'll be a little but I am considering continuing this story. Just tell me what you think in the reviews and I apologise for any mistakes I made. I haven't really written a story this is a first. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebastian's POV_

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, which is weird considering I am not a morning person, but then I realised why when I felt arms tightening themselves around me. I turned my body around to come face to face with Hunter.

I smiled, and rubbed my thumb against his cheek and laughed a little when he tried pushed his face into my hand. He looked so peaceful when he slept, I didn't have the heart to wake him so I tried to get out of his arms without disturbing him but that was impossible due to the fact that he was a lot stronger than me and didn't seem to want to let go, but I had to pee, so I tried again.

I eventually got out of them but once I left them Hunter had a little pout on his face so I put my pillow in his arms for him to cuddle with. (It may be hard to believe but Hunter is a cuddler, but there are no complaints here).

Once I finished my business, I got dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt and started picking up our clothes that we had thrown across the room in our haste last night. By the time I had finished, Hunter was still asleep and I was hungry. So I put on some shoes, left a Hunter a note telling him where I was going and quietly left the room and went down to cafeteria to see if they had any food.

When I got there they were just starting to put out food. I grabbed a tray and started to fill it up. (Thank god it was Saturday; otherwise I would have never been allowed to take this up to my room).

I was just about to walk out the doors of the Cafeteria, when someone came up to me.

"Hello Sebastian, how are you this morning? Adrian asked, smirking.

"I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me" I walked around him but then he ended up in front of me again.

"You feeling hungry, Seb? Or are you feeding two mouths?"

"As a matter of fact I am, I'm taking this to my boyfriend. You remember him, right? Tall, handsome features, brown hair, green eyes, gave you that black eye and nearly broke your jaw? Ring a bell?"

"Ah, yes the possessive freak that can't trust his boyfriend around guys, I remember him. How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine actually; you can't even tell he was in a fight"

"Really, that's great. Lucky he has you to take care of him for now"

"What do you mean 'for now'?" I asked, confused. He came closer to me, and ran his finger down my cheek.

"I think you know what I mean. But in case you don't, what I meant was he's lucky to have you until I take you away from him" he said.

And then suddenly, he kissed me.

I pulled my face away from his and wiped my lips.

"What, do think you're doing?! I have a boyfriend!" I reminded him. "Remember, he beat you up just yesterday?"

"It doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you" He smirked at me. And tried again.

I pulled my face away from his again.

"Well, it does bother me. And just a reminder, I will never leave Hunter. Not even if you were the last man on this earth. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my boyfriend".

I walked around him and started to walk back to my dorm, my good mood gone.

"I'll be waiting for that phone call, Sebastian" He called out to me

"You'll be waiting for a very long time" I called back

"Have a nice day" He called back to me.

_Hunter's POV_

I woke up feeling better than ever, except for the irritating pain in my left eye. I tightened my arms around Sebastian, but he felt a little soft to me. I opened my eyes to find Sebastian's pillow in my arms instead of him.

I sat up in bed and looked around to see if there was any sign of Sebastian but all there was, was a note on the desk. I got out of the bed to see what it said:

_I went down to the Cafeteria to get something to eat_

_Text me if you want anything specific_

_Love, Sebastian._

I sighed, and decided to have a shower instead of waiting for him. After I finished in the shower, I got dressed in some sweatpants and laid back down on the bed. Just as I did, Sebastian walked through the door with a tray of food looking annoyed.

"What's Wrong, Seb?" I asked, sitting up in the bed. He looked over to where I sat.

"Nothing, you ready to eat?" I got up off the bed and walked to him. I took the tray out of his hands, sat it down on the desk and took his face in my hands. He closed his eyes.

"Something's wrong. I know you, tell me" He re-opened them at looked at me.

"Promise me, you won't get mad"

"I promise, why would I get mad?"

He sighed; "Because, I had a run in with Adrian" I clenched my jaw and sat down on the bed, trying to keep calm. Sebastian kneeled down in front of me and placed his hands on my knees.

"Please don't get angry, you promised you wouldn't" I sighed and re-opened my eyes and placed my hands on top of Sebastian's.

"I'm not, I'm annoyed but I'm not angry. Just tell me what he wanted"

"It's nothing, it's not important. Let's just eat and forget this happened, please"

"No. It must be pretty important if you don't want to tell me. So tell me"

He sighed and looked at me, pleading with his eyes for me to drop it. I looked back him, with a steely look in my eye.

"Fine, he just wanted to tell me that he's waiting for my call. That's all, Ok? Let's eat, the food is going to get cold".

He stood back up, turned towards the desk. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're lying. You keep forgetting that I know you, Smythe. So tell me again. What did he want?"

_Sebastian's POV_

I hated when he used my last name, it usually meant I was in trouble. I turned back around, facing him. "It's not important, so can we please eat now it's getting cold" I turned back around.

He stood up from the bed, grabbed my wrist and spun me around into his chest.

"Tell me _now, _Smythe. I'm getting angry" He growled at me.

"You know I'm getting _very_ turned on right now" I told him, putting on my charming smile, hoping to distract him.

He looked down at my lips and was leaning forward about to kiss me, when he suddenly pulled back, turned us around and pushed down me on to the bed.

"Stop trying to distract me, Smythe. Just tell me" he said, growling.

Damn it! I almost had him. I sighed and sat back up.

"Ok, I will, but you still have to promise me that you won't get angry" I reminded him.

"OK, tell me". So I quickly told him what had happened between Adrian and me, leaving out the part of him trying to kiss me twice, because I know he'll use that as an excuse to hurt Adrian.

"And that's all that happened and now thanks to you our food is cold. I'll go to the cafeteria and get some more" I said, standing up going to the door but I didn't get very far as I was pulled back.

"You're keeping something from me, I know it. If you don't tell me I'll find Adrian and ask him, I'm sure he'll tell me the truth" My eyes widened as he said. He began to stand up from the bed.

"Wait, ok I'll tell you just sit down and don't get mad, alright" I asked him.

"OK, fine. Just tell me I'm growing impatient" he answered me.

"He kissed me" I said quickly. Hunter began to tense up; His fists clenched the skin of his knuckles almost white.

"But it only lasted half second, it all happened so fast. No Hunter, please sit down!" I said as he got up and started to walk over to the door. I ran to the door and stood in front of him.

"Get out of the way, Seb, I don't want to have to hurt you" He said, eerily calm staring at the ground.

"Would you really hurt me to get to him?" I whispered, looking at him. His head shot up as I said this and he looked at me with pain in his eyes. Suddenly, he pulled me into his arms and wrapped them tightly around my body.

"I would never hurt you, Sebastian, you know that right?" He whispered to me.

"I know"

"I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me again. It won't happen again"

I rolled my eyes at that, "Oh Hunter, when will you learn to never make promises you can't keep. We both know that the next time someone even glances at me you're going to make them wish, they never did". He started laughing and pulled me closer.

"Yeah, I know, but it was worth a shot".

I started to pull away, but Hunter kept bringing me back in. "What are you doing", he asked me, confused.

"I'm going back down to the cafeteria to get more food. Do you want to come this time?"

"Sure" he answered me. We began to walk down to cafeteria hand in hand. When we arrived Adrian was nowhere to be found but the Warblers were all sitting down at our table.

"I'll get the food, you go to the table" I told Hunter.

"OK" He turned to go to the table, while I went to get some food.

After getting the food, I went over to the table and placed Hunter's plate in front of him.

"Thanks, babe" Hunter said and kissed me on the cheek. I sat down next to him and started eating.

"So, I heard that the new kid had the guts to face Hunter's wrath" Nick said. I turned to look at him confused that he heard about just now. Then, I remember that he wasn't he here yesterday.

"Yeah, his name is Adrian. He started hitting on me, so that of course caused Hunter to try and put _another_ boy in Hospital" I explained to Nick. Hunter turned towards us at the sound of his name.

"You didn't seem to care about the way I reacted last night. You said you found it hot"

Nick rolled his eyes when he heard this.

"Of course you said that. But that shouldn't have surprised you Hunter, anything you do he finds hot"

"That's not true" I exclaimed. By this time everyone had stopped their own conversations and listened to ours. When they heard the last part they all looked at me.

"Fine. Maybe it is true" I mumbled and turned back to my plate. Once I finished eating I stood up and left the cafeteria, leaving Hunter behind.

As I was walking, I could hear Hunter walking behind me trying to catch up. I quickly started walking faster but as I did, so did Hunter. I got to the dorm and shut the door in his face, locked it and quickly climbed under my blankets.

I heard him sigh outside the door and keys jingling. Damn! I forgot he had a key as well. I pulled the blankets tighter around my body just in case he tried to get under them. Once he saw my body under the blankets he sighed again.

"Seb, I'm sorry. Please, come out" he pleaded with me. I smiled to myself. I wasn't actually angry with him, I just wanted torture him a little bit. When he realised I was giving him the silent treatment, he tried to take the blanket from me but I held on tighter.

"Fine, give me the silent treatment. I don't care let me know when you're ready to talk like an adult" He huffed.

I rolled my eyes after he finished his little speech, like I would actually buy that Hunter would never give up that easily. He probably thinks I'm going to give in. Just like I thought he once again tried to take the blankets off me but I held on as tight as I could.

It must have worked because the next thing I heard was a '_thump'_ and a groan. He had fallen down; I tried hard to keep my laughter in. I felt a dip on my bed and then suddenly I was shaking.

"Sebastian, talk to me please! I don't like it when you don't talk to me" Hunter whined. My smile grew bigger as he kept shaking me, thinking it would make me talk to him. Then he stopped.

"Fine, don't talk to me see if I care"

I saw his shadow move to his bed and lay down. I brought the blanket down from around my head and saw him glaring at the ceiling.

Oops, maybe I took it too far, I was about to talk to him but I had a feeling that he wouldn't respond so I took the blanket of me and stared at the ceiling as well.

_One hour later_

_Hunter's POV_

This had been the longest we have gone without talking to each other, we hadn't moved, except I got under my blankets. I saw Sebastian shift from lying down to sitting up.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Hunter. I was only joking and I took it too far"

I ignored him and turned facing, towards the bathroom door.

"Ok, I get it I ignored you so you're ignoring me. But you know how I am, I take things too far and you stop me from doing something crazy. That's why you and I work so well together".

I kept on ignoring him and stared at the inside of my blanket.

He sighed "Ok then, maybe I'll go and see if Adrian is available. He might listen to me".

My eyes shot open and I heard the door slam. I tore the blanket off me and shot up on my bed. Just as I was about to get off the bed and chase after Sebastian, I saw him leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

"Made you look" He said, amused.

"It's not funny" I mumbled. I crossed my arms and look down to my bed. I felt my bed dip as Sebastian sat down.

"I know, but it was the only way I could think of to make you look at me" Sebastian said. I looked up to see him looking down, I hated seeing him upset, so I pulled his leg so that he was lying down and straddled him. He yelped when I pulled his leg but quietened down when he saw I was on top on him.

"I forgive you, but you're going to have to make it up to me" I felt Sebastian's heartbeat pick up underneath my palm that was pressed against his chest.

"How" he breathed. I ran my hands under his shirt and across his stomach. He shivered as my hands wondered around his body.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. But I feel I need to remind you that your _mine_, and that name will _never_ be spoken in this room again, Understood?" he nodded his head up and down.

"Good, now where were we?"

I pressed him into the bed, removed his shirt and attacked his lips.

_Nick's POV_

I walked down the hall towards my room with Jeff's hand in mine.

"Sebastian and Hunter are awfully quiet today" Jeff stated as we walked passed their room which is always noisy which Jeff and me sleepless nights.

"Your right, I wonder why" I wondered. Then as if they heard us, moans of '_Hunter _and '_Sebastian' _came from our Captain's room.

"Spoke too soon" Jeff said as we walked quickly to our room, to avoid getting caught hearing Hunter and Sebastian having sex.

'_I wonder how long they would last without any contact whatsoever form the other'_ I thought to myself. Hmm.

**I hope no-one thought I would break up my favourite Warblers. I love them too much to break them up. **

**In case anyone is wondering this is before **_**Dynamic Duets**_**, Hunter is sort of nice in this so there will be no hormone injections or anything like that. The New Directions will be in this story at some point but for the first few chapters it will be the Warblers. **

**Also Hunter knows of Blaine and Sebastian's crush he had (The reason I mentioned Blaine here will be answered in the next chapter ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, just to let people know in this story there is swearing in this story not a lot but there so when the time comes and you don't like it, I suggest you look away :) **

**Now on with the story!**

_Sebastian's POV_

I woke up the next morning to Hunter hands feeling me up. Since he probably thought I was still asleep, I decided I would tease him a little bit.

"Blaine, stop it. I'm trying to sleep" I whispered, pretended to sleep-talk, since I'm known to do that sometimes. Hunter's hands stopped where were and I smiled inwardly, then suddenly I was flipped from my side to my back and my hands pinned above my head with Hunter hovering over me.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Hunter growled in my ear. I shivered as his hot breath hit my neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was sleeping" I said shakily, very turned on right now.

"You know I don't like it when you lie to me, Seb. So let me ask you one more time, what did you just say to me? He growled louder, moving close to my face, so close our noses were almost touching.

"I was only messing with you. I wasn't dreaming of anyone else, I was just teasing you, that's all" I said in a rush, so as not to get into any more trouble. He looked me straight in the eye to see if I was telling the truth. When he saw that I was, he pressed his lips on mine hard and ran his hands down my body.

When he pulled back from the kiss that left me gasping for air, he rolled off me, laid down on his back and wrapped his arm around me and laid his down on my chest

"Why do you do that? Do you like making me jealous?" He said, absentmindedly drawing patterns on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled when he sighed.

"I would like to say no but then that would be a lie and you don't like it when I lie so, to answer your question, yes I do like making you jealous" I answered.

"I guess I should've seen that one coming" he sighed, and hugged me tighter.

We stayed like that for a couple more minutes, me running my fingers through his hair and Hunter lying his head on my chest. Then, my stomach growled.

"Ok time to get up now" I said, starting to get up but Hunter pressed his harder against my chest to keep me there.

"No! I'm not ready to get up yet" he whined and held me tighter. I sighed and rolled over so that I was on top and Hunter on the bottom. I smiled down at him and kissed him. He took his hands off my waist and brought them to my face which allowed me to pull myself up and away from him.

"Sebastian! You tease! I can't believe I fell for that again!" Hunter whined, lying back onto the bed.

"Don't be upset. I'm irresistible, it's a known fact" I told him with a smirk on my face . He looked back at me with a scowl on his face.

"You shouldn't scowl, it isn't pretty"

"Can't you come back to bed for a couple more minutes" He pleaded.

"No. Because with you a couple more minutes ends up as a couple more hours and I'm hungry"

I turned back around and headed into the bathroom before locking the door, just in case Hunter tries to come in again.

I started the shower and just as I predicted, the doorknob started jiggling and I could hear groaning outside the door

"Sebastian! Since when did you lock the door?" He whined

"Since you decided we should '_save water_' and make me late for Lacrosse"

He mumbled something then left.

After I was finished in the shower, I walked out to see Hunter shirtless on his bed watching TV. He turned towards me when he heard the bathroom door open and his eyes diluted and he licked his lips.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Clarington. I'm hungry and when I'm finished getting dressed _in the bathroom_ and you've had a shower, we are going to get something to eat" I turned around and headed into the bathroom and heard Hunter mumble _'tease'_ before I closed the door.

Once I finished getting dressed into jeans and a white shirt and Hunter in the same thing except a black shirt, we headed to the cafeteria.

"You go sit down and I'll get us some food" Hunter said.

"OK" I replied. I went over to where the Warblers were sitting, making sure to save a seat next to me for Hunter.

"Hey Seb, we were going to have a little party in Thad and David's room. Do you want to come?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah, sure who's going to be there?"

"Just us Warblers, to get us pumped up for sectionals"

"I'll be there"

"Be where?" Hunter said when he sat down.

"Thad and David's. There's going to be a party there that we're going to"

"We are?"

"Yes, we haven't gone anywhere in a while, it's time we did"

"Ok. What time is it?" Hunter asked Nick.

"Tonight at 8" Nick answered him.

**(I'm going to go straight to the party)**

_Hunter's POV_

"Sebastian, hurry up we're going to be late" I shouted out to him from our room.

"It may take you a ran your fingers through your hair, but it takes time to get my hair to look like this" He yelled back at me. I rolled my eyes and laid down on my bed.

'_This is gonna take a while'_ I thought to myself.

After what seemed like forever, Sebastian finally emerged from the bathroom in a pair of dark coloured jeans and blue button down shirt with his perfectly coiffed hair. I looked down at my own black ensemble and felt a little under dressed.

"Are you sure we can't just stay here for the night? I can make it worth your while" I asked him, while wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and kissing him deeply. We were so engrossed in the kiss that I didn't even notice Nick and Jeff in the doorway.

"Seriously, you two are always making out. I swear you wouldn't last a day without the other" Nick said.

"Like you and Jeff are any better" I said, after I reluctantly pulled away from Sebastian.

"It doesn't matter whose worse, what matters is that there is a party going on and we aren't there. So come on, let's go!" Jeff shouted and pulled Nick out the door.

"Come on, Hunt. Time to go" I sighed, grabbed our dorm room key, took Sebastian's hand and left.

When we got to the party, it was already in full swing and it had only started 15 minutes ago.

"Whoo! Look whose here! The lovebirds of Dalton Academy" David shouted the minute Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and walked through the door. He sounded drunk already. I decided that I wouldn't drink that much tonight, since tomorrow we have school.

Halfway through the party, after some dancing, drinking and a few glares directed at some unlucky new freshman Warblers, someone yelled '_Truth or Dare' _and we all ended up on the floor.

"Ok, who wants to first?" Thad asked, as he looked around to see if anyone put their hand up.

"Oh oh, me, me please pick me!" Jeff shouted out.

"Ok Jeff, choose someone"

"I pick, umm" He looked around the circle and landed on David "David, I pick David. Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"If you could choose anyone out of this whole room, who would you kiss?" Jeff asked David.

That was a good one. I smiled, knowing who I'd choose.

"Sebastian, duh" David said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

My smile faded. Looks like we both had the same person in mind. I wrapped my arm around Sebastian and brought him closer to me.

"Well, I hope you know that's never gonna happen, but if you try, well you wouldn't like to know what would happen if you did" I said, and shot him a murderous glare. He gulped after I said that and I smiled knowing my threat was received.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and rested his head on my shoulder.

After a few more rounds of Truth or Dare, Nick put his hand up, wanting a turn.

"I choose Sebastian. Sebastian Truth or Dare?" Nick said, with the biggest grin on his face. _'I don't think I like where this is going'_

"Dare" Sebastian answered, with a smirk on his face.

"I dare you to two weeks no contact _whatsoever_, with Hunter" He said and if possible his grin grew bigger.

"WHAT!" Both Sebastian and I shouted. Sebastian and I looked at each other than around the room and saw that everyone had the same expressions we did.

"Don't do it, Seb. Anything but that" I pleaded with him, knowing it a lost cause since Sebastian Smythe never backs away from a challenge.

"If he doesn't do it then he has to run through the school, _naked_. So, unless you want everyone to see all of Sebastian in all his glory, I suggest you take the dare" Nick said "So what's it gonna be Smythe? Two weeks, no contact or running through the school, naked?"

"I'll take the two weeks" he said, defeated.

"I hope you realise this means _no hugging, no hand holding, no arm around waist _Hunter, _no kissing _and best of all, _no sex" _Nick said. He grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him from the group.

"Well, looks like that the end of Truth or Dare. You guys have five more minutes of freedom left. Make them count" David said. He patted us on the shoulder and left the group.

'_I knew coming here was a bad idea' _I thought to myself.

"We have five more minutes Hunt, knowing us we can get a lot done in five minutes". I turned to look at my boyfriend who had a smirk on his face.

"Dave did say make them count" I answered him with a smirk of my own. We quickly stood up and went into the closet.

I grabbed his face in my hands and roughly pushed my lips against his.

Let's see how much we can do in five minutes.

_Five minutes later_

_Nick's POV_

"Ok guys time's up! Your no-contact rule has begun" I shouted outside Thad's closet. A minute later, Hunter and Sebastian emerged from the closet. Sebastian's hair was messy as was Hunter's, their shirts buttoned unevenly and untucked and they were out of breath.

"What did you guys do in there? You only had 5 minutes" I asked.

"Turns out you can do lot in 5 minutes. Talk about a quickie" Sebastian answered me, breathless.

"Ok you guys ready for your no-contact rule. Remember, you not allowed to touch the one another. People can touch you and you back but not each other Ok?"

"I would actually like to correct that statement, if anyone touches Sebastian there'll be hell to pay, got it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Jeff and I will walk you to your room to make sure you don't touch each other. Come on let's go" Jeff grabbed Sebastian's hand and I grabbed Hunter's.

"Home sweet Home" I said as Hunter opened the door. "Now remember _no touching, _ok and we'll know if you two try anything since we're right next door. And you're not allowed to sleep together, on the same bed"

"How did you know that?" Sebastian asked.

"Your beds are pushed together" Jeff answered for me.

"Well, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" I said and left the room.

_I wonder how long they'll last. Hopefully I can get a goodnight's sleep._

_Sebastian's POV_

"Well this is going to be a long night" I said after Nick and Jeff left. I went to my dresser and pulled out some sweatpants. I went into the bathroom and got changed.

When I came out Hunter had already separated the beds and was lying down on his one, so I laid down on mine.

"How are we going to do this? This is the first time in what seems like forever since I went to sleep without you. I don't think I remember how to" Hunter said, exasperated.

"Me too. But we have to do it, it was a dare. No matter how much we hate it we have to do it" I said, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Let's try and sleep" Hunter said around a yawn.

"Ok. Goodnight Hunt. Love you" I said, holding back a yawn.

"Love you, too"

It took a while but eventually we fell asleep, a fitful one, but sleep nonetheless.

_How were we going to survive two weeks of this?_

**So guys tell me what you think in the reviews and also I might just skip to 2 weeks later and write an outtake for it or continue it throughout the story. I haven't decided yet.**

**And maybe in the next chapter or chapter 5 Blaine will come into the story and Hunter will finally meet the famous Blaine Anderson :) In episodes this is probably around Dynamic Duets and Hunter will steal the Trophy, I'm afraid the reason he did in the episode.**

**And there will be no injection or performance enhancing drugs, nothing like that because I did not like it because it causes the Warblers to be missing from the show for a while. Anyway, please review I'd love to hear your opinions :) **


End file.
